jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf
The Wolf is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Amazon's new ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary As Jack and Cathy grow closer, Jack's double-life is put to the test. A show of force from Suleiman adds to his ranks and brings him one step closer to his next attack.Amazon Plot Alpes, France While driving in the Alpes, Ali gets pulled over by the police. Luckily, they let him go. Ryan and Sandrine wait in a car as they follow Ali. Sandrine still thinks that this is a gamble but Ryan thinks that it's a gamble worth taking. Greer rides in the car behind them with Clozet who hates Muslims. Greer shows him that he's also in fact Muslim. Sandrine asks Ryan if he's dating anyone and he says yes. She asks if he actually likes her and he says yes. She encourages him to text her and ask her out. He does but she warns him that she might think he's creepy because American women are uptight. As Ali drives, his wound continues to bleed. He's also running low on fuel. It's getting harder for Ryan to see where Ali is on the tablet. Sandrine suggests that they stop and refuel. They arrive at the gas station. Sandrine asks if Cathy ever texted him back and he says no. She tells him that she would've texted him back. Greer and Clozet argue over who lost Ali. Luckily, they find his car at a ski resort. They go to investigate and learn that Ali switched vehicles. While at the gas station, Ryan notices a car. He sees that it's been stolen and investigates the car further. As he investigates, he gets shot at by Ali. He dodges the bullet only because Sandrine warned him. Sandrine gets shot by a policeman unaware of the situation. Ryan manages to make it back to his car and grabs a gun. Ali runs away across the road into the forest. Ryan checks on Sandrine but she tells him to go after Ali. Ryan follows the trail of blood left by Ali. Ali gets the jump on him and begins to strangle Ryan. Ryan hits his wounded side and Ali rolls off of him. Ryan manages to grab his gun again and points it at Ali. Ryan asks where the next attack is. Ali goes to reach for something in his back pocket and Ryan shoots him. Ali dies. Ryan returns to Sandrine but she's died as well. While at the funeral of Father Joseph, three of Suleiman's men activate bombs. They leave the church and put chains on the doors outside. When they go off, instead of exploding, they release a gas. Al Mnajeer, Syria Suleiman holds his wife's hairbrush. He takes his caravan into the nearest city. There they go to meet Al Radwan. Suleiman asks to speak to Al in private. Al brings up the fact that Suleiman's wife left him. He also talks to Suleiman about how he's recruiting Shia, Sahani, and Salafis to join his militia. Al tells Suleiman that he won't let him do this because he is the leader. Suleiman pulls out a bag of money and purchases the American hostages. Al goes to collect the money after the hostages have been loaded onto a truck. Suleiman instead gives the money to Al's men because they haven't been paid in months. Al's men turn on him. Samir watches as his dad returns with their new hostages. Suleiman makes an example of Al in front of his men. He beats him up and then puts him with the hostages. Suleiman rallies the troops and gets their support. Later that night, Samir visits the hostages. Suleiman catches him and sends him to his room. Washington, D.C. Cathy reads Ryan's text. Cathy talks to another coworker about Ryan. She tells her that Ryan isn't like the other guys that she's dated. Her coworker encourages her to go out with Ryan and see what happens. After France, Ryan returns to Washington, D.C. Greer tells Ryan to not think about what happened and to go get laid or drunk. Ryan receives a text message from Cathy saying that she'd love to go out with him. He responds and the two of them go to a crab restaurant. It seems to be going well until Ryan berates the manager after seeing that Cathy has a chipped glass. It turns out that Ryan knows the manager and they were just joking. The manager is actually an old friend of Ryan's dad. Cathy asks what Ryan does for a living and Ryan explains that he works with just a lot of manifest and receipts. She promises not to ask him what he does again. At the end of the night, Cathy invites Ryan upstairs to her home. They proceed to have sex. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes